


Youtuber Oneshots

by HappyKat111601



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Septiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Cuddles, Dead by Daylight au, Delitoonz - Freeform, Fluff, Gang AU, Gay, H2OVanoss - Freeform, I have never tagged before sorry, M/M, Mild Angst, Minicat - Freeform, Oral Sex, Smut, Terrorladd, YouTube, all the homo, all the ships are gay, brohm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:50:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7910635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyKat111601/pseuds/HappyKat111601
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok so these are just some quick little stories that I plan on ranging from adorable fluff to pure smut but who knows. These stories are also on my Wattpad account if it's easier for you to read them there. It's the same account name ^_^</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Its Not A Game~Brohm(Dead by Daylight AU)

3rd person:

Bryce woke up with a start. Jumping up and looking around almost immediately realizing that he was not in his home. He was in a junkyard. The place smelled horrific and looked just as bad. Piles upon piles of garbage were compressed and stacked all around. He blinked a couple times, forcing back tears of fear that threatened to fall. He felt his heart start to race, and he looked around, desperately searching for a place to hide. He ducked behind a thick tree and kept a look out breathing heavily as tears clouded his vision. He heard the whir of a chainsaw coming to life and curled further into himself as memories came rushing back. Dead by Daylight. That's why this all seemed familiar. He was playing a couple rounds of the game when the power went out. Then- his heartbeat slowed back to normal and he jumped up, now filled with determination ((Not a reference to Undertale, I swear~ HK)). He bolted toward a generator and kneeled by it quickly getting to work, trying to figure out the complicated machinery.He wiped away the blonde locks of hair that managed to fall over his blue eyes as he worked quickly and shakily to get the generator to come to life.

Ohm was running for his life. The chainsaw whirred behind him so close it was like a deafening scream in his ears. He wouldn't die though, not today, not anytime soon. "Fuck, you have to be kidding me." He mumbled weakly as he looked for a window. The sound was getting closer and there was no where for him to go. He made a sharp turn and could practically feel the heat from the chainsaw as the killer barely missed him. He ran towards old rundown factory building in the distance and after a couple good dodges and window hops he managed to shake the killer. As Ohm was sneaking away, panting heavily as sweat trickled down his forehead, he heard a loud dinging sound, alerting him that a generator had been fixed. He smirked and mumbled to himself, "Thank fucking God these idiots finally got one running." He shook his head and began to walk towards another generator, as he was reaching it, another person was there. It was a girl, she was shaking and couldn't steady her hands as tears streamed down her face. "Shit, come on Kate, you can do this j-just-" she couldn't finish her own sentence. "A-Are you okay kid?" Ohm mumbled out, the girl had strawberry blonde hair that was matted and tangled and frizzed everywhere and her grey eyes shined with fear when she finally looked up at him. "N-No, not really.." She sighed and wiped her tears away. Ohm felt a pang of sympathy, this girl couldn't have been older than 16. He was 28 ((sorry I don't know his age :/~HK)) and he was struggling to keep his cool and here was this girl fixing generators. "I'm Kate and since we'll be seeing a lot of each other now we should probably get off to a good- wait do I know you?" The girls voice was still shaky and she was still a mess but she managed to get out a clear sentence. "I don't think I know you, but I'm Ohm" her face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Holy- okay in any other situation this would be fucking awesome but right now- not the best time. I'm a big fan." The girl spoke quickly but she was smiling lightly whilst working on the generator and it soon dinged to life. "Come on Ohm, we're getting the hell out of this place." Ohm watched as Kate darted off and followed behind her, praying she knew what the hell she was doing. 

Bryce was wondering aimlessly now. He had gotten a tool box and managed to get a lot of hooks down, that was until the killer showed up. He had almost gotten away. Key word: almost. His left shoulder was gushing blood. His clothes, once white were now a deep red, stained with his own blood. Bryce searched through the full yellow, wooden chest, praying that one was a medley amongst the other useless items in the old worn down bow. Luckily, there was and he winced as he wrapped up his arm, and took a painkiller. He rushed out of the basement and towards a generator. There were 2 people there, a young girl, and an older boy. They were talking and he watched as the lights came on. They ran off and Bryce followed. "Wait up!" Bryce whisper yelled. The taller male froze and so did the girl. The girls face lit up and she ran towards Bryce hugging him tightly. "ohmygodmytwofavoriteyoutubers" she mumbled out and the other man just stood their with a shocked expression, staring at Bryce in awe. Bryce looked around wearily and she let go. "Sorry, just, star struck" she ran, well, more like skipped, towards a nearby generator and got to work and Bryce was about to follow when the taller male grabbed his arm. "Bryce?" Bryce's eyes widened, the familiar voice shocking him and freezing him in place as he looked up at his bestfriend, "O-Ohm?" Ohm laughed his signature laugh and engulfed Bryce in a hug. When they were done, they ran towards the generator together. Their hands intertwined and smiles on their faces. They were going to win, they were going to beat this. Together.


	2. Its Not A Game part 2~Brohm (Dead By Daylight AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2nd part in the Dead by Daylight Brohm series. 
> 
> Will the boys make it out alive? They boys struggle to keep their hope, and Kate alive after a surprise attack from the killer.

3rd person:

If had been 3 games and all of them were still together. Kate, Ohm, and Bryce. They hadn't learned how to get out of the game or how they got there but they were slowly figuring it out and trying different methods on escaping and going home. This time, their plan was for each of them to use a different method of escape. Kate would go for the hatch, Ohm would go for one door, and Bryce would go for the other door. The three had become very close, and had become much better at the game.

This time they were facing the nurse. A newer killer, and she was experienced. Bryce and Ohm had just finished a generator while Kate had been looking through one of the old wooden boxes. By the time the nurse had zoomed over it had been to late to warn their new friend.

"KATE!" Ohm and Bryce both watched in horror as the nurse's saw tore through the younger girls side. Her face contorted in pain as she stumbled away. Ohm jumped from his hiding position, Bryce quickly following behind him as they trailed the two of them. The other player must have been off fixing a generator because the dinging sound buzzed through the air like a chime. The nurses head whipped around and she teleported in that direction. The two boys quickly ran over to their injured friend and kneeled by her, as she slumped up against the wall of the building. "C'mon Late, we have to get you out of this, we're going to get you out of this..." Bryce rushed out, sad tears clouding his vision. Ohm picked the young girl up and carried her to the center building. "Kate, you think you can help Bryce with a generator while I find a med kit?" Ohm knew how it sounded but he wanted to get them out of their, all of them. Kate looked up at and gave them both her signature smirk before nodding. Ohm carried her upstairs and set her by the generator as Bryce trailed behind nervously watching Kate. They had learned that Kate was only 15 and she had been playing the game when their was a power outage. She passed out and woke up in the game, just like them. They had both made a silent promise that they would get her out of this, and now she was dying. Bryce couldn't take it as he hugged onto Ohm and cried. Ohm sighed sadly and rubbed Bryce's back before lightly pushing him towards the generator. "We're all getting out of this Bryce, don't you worry.." Ohm then turned and darted down the stairs, into the dungeon and looked through the rotten wooden box that was freshly coated with dust. He sighed as he searched aimlessly. No med kit. He angrily slammed on the chest. "No! This isn't fair...." He wiped away a couple of stray tears and running back upstairs. He ripped off a sleeve on his shirt while Bryce attempted to sew up the wound with a needle he kept from a med kit he had acquired earlier. When he was done Ohm wrapped it up. She smiled at them both before continuing to work. They finished the generator and at the same time the other person got another generator. They all smiled as they ran out of the house. "One more guys, we c-" Ohm would have continued if it hadn't been for the deafening scream behind him. Kate. Both boys whipped around to see the nurse lifting their friend from the ground. "KATE!" They both yelled for the second time that day. "Guys! Go get the last generator! I-I'll be fine! We're still getting out of here!" She tried to smile but her eyes looked tired and her small body was covered in slashes and bruises. They both nodded and ran to the nearest generator, trying their best not to think about what would happen. They both stopped when they heard her cry out as the hook was plunged through her shoulder. Bryce bit his lip to contain his sons and they finished the generator. Their faces brightened when they saw Kate and the other player running towards them, both limping. They all ran to different exits, hugging before going, praying this is what would do it. At the same time they all left.

**3 weeks later*

All four people, in the same room, of the same hospital, sat up at the same time. Coughing and gasping. Doctors rushed in and helped them, asking them what happened. They all shared the same look, because they had no idea. They remembered everything but couldn't explain. They all had scars from the injuries they got while they were in that world. Bryce looked over at Ohm and Ohm looked at Bryce. They took each other's hands and smiled. "You did it. We did it." Bryce mumbled sleepily. Ohm just nodded understandingly. He got up and laid next to Bryce. "We did it together." Bryce snickered at this comment, his normal childish demeanor returning. Ohm smirked and rolled his eyes. "You know that's not what I meant Brycey." Ohm made sure to use the pet name as they cuddled in the hospital bed. Bryce just smiled, and glanced up at Ohm before turning and wrapping his arms around him. "I love you." Ohm almost didn't hear what Bryce had mumbled into his chest, but he was glad that he did. "I love you more" Bryce smiled against Ohm's chest and as he began to drift asleep he mumbled one more thing. "Impossible"


	3. Welcome Home~Delitoonz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke(CaRtOoNz)'s parents kick him out after learning he's gay. So, Luke goes to Jon(Delirious)'s house. They bond over time.

~Warning: this one will have "smut" so be warned~ 

3rd Person:

CaRtOoNz looked at the light blue door of Delirious' house worriedly. The two had been friends forever but he didn't want to intrude, or bother his best friend in any way. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door a few times, silently praying that for some reason Delirious wasn't home. Fortunately that wasn't the case. Jon opened the door with a smile and looked up at his best friend. "Luke!" The hyperactive blue eyed male shouted out, happy to see his best friend. "Come on in man it's been forever!" He stepped aside so Luke could come in, and happily smiled when Luke stepped inside. "Hey Del, I was wondering if I could maybe stay here for a while.... my folks and I got into a disagreement and I just need a place to stay..." ((I know CaRtOoNz doesn't live with his family just go with it though XD~ HK)) Luke mumbled sullenly. His parents had kicked him out after he told them he was gay, saying they wouldn't stand for it. So he packed his things, took his car, and here he was. Delirious' facial expression turned serious and angry, "Why would they kick you out?!" He growled out angrily. Luke had been hoping, praying that his friend wouldn't ask, but he had and he had promised Jon he would never lie to him. "Jon, they kicked me out because I told them I was gay..." Luke looked at his closest friend waiting for a reaction. One that included screaming and yelling, but that's not the reaction he got. Instead his friend just smiled and hugged him tightly. Luke let out a relieved sigh and hugged his shorter friend back, resting his head on his younger friends black-haired head. "Well then Luke, welcome home." They pulled away and Delerious looked up at his one-eyed ((I always imagine CaRtOoNz as his character rather than himself so yeah sorry not sorry fam~ HK)) friend with a toothy smile. "Ready to get your ass beat in Mortal Kombat?" CaRtOoNz grinned down at him, "Nope, are you?" And with that the two friends rushed towards the living room to play the game. 

**A couple days later**

CaRtOoNz loved staying with his best friend. He had been staying in the room next to Delirious' and had managed to get settled in, not like that was difficult though. Delirious lived in a very nice house, not a mansion, but relatively close to one. However, the two never talked about money, and it had never played a part in their friendship. 

Even though the two were best friends and knew almost everything about each other, CaRtOoNz began to notice the smaller things that Delirious did. How he would squint when he was playing a game, how he would put his hood up when he was angry, how he would mumble when he was embarrassed. All the things he hadn't really noticed before. He decided it was just because he had been spending more time with him and left it at that. 

That night, the two boys decided to play a game of Mortal Kombat. They wrestled in between matches, fighting over who was the winner or not until it ended with both of them breathing heavily and Luke pinning Delirious to the ground, smirking victoriously. "I win" he huffed out. Jon took in Luke's appearance, his demon hoodie's hood was over his head but his messy black hair stuck out randomly and his one eye gleamed with happiness and delirious even swore he blushed. "Jon? You alright there?" Luke smiled down at the younger boy who simply nodded, and Luke chuckled as he stood up, offering Jon a hand. Jon mumbled a thank you and took Luke's hand. After that Jon couldn't get that image of Luke out of his head. 

**A couple days later**

A couple days after the incident, both boys had come to the realization that they wee crushing on one another. However, like any cliche love story, neither realized the others feelings.

That day, Jon had gone out to get groceries and Luke was at home alone. Jon came home and immediately noticed something was off. He heard sniffling coming from upstairs and dropped the groceries, running upstairs. "LUKE?!" Jon screamed worriedly searching for his best friend. He stormed into Luke's room and found him curled up under the covers, crying softly. "Luke, what happened?" "I d-didn't want to tell you, because I didn't want you to worry." He mumbled out, clutching onto Jon like he was his only safely, and he was. "You didn't want to tell me what?" Jon said calmly, rubbing circles on his older friends back. "My parents won't leave me alone! They've been messaging me and telling me all these terrible things Jon, it just got to me." He wiped his eyes and sat up looking down at Jon, who now looked furious. "THEY DID WHAT?!" Jon's eyes looked almost black with anger and Luke grabbed onto his hand. "Jon I'm okay now. I'll change my number and then it'll all be over. I'm done with them" ((IM SURE CARTOONZ'S FAMILY ISN'T LIKE THIS!! DO NOT THINK THIS IS A SERIOUS REPRESENTATION!!! ~HK)) Jon sighed but nodded, taking a seat next to Luke. Luke wrapped the blanket around him and Jon and laid down, pulling Jon with him. Jon felt his cheeks warm as Luke pulled Jon up against him and wrap an arm around Jon like he was a teddy bear. He heard the older male snoring and relaxed, resting his head against his best friends chest as the sound of Luke's heartbeat lulled him into a peaceful slumber.

**The next morning**

Luke woke up and remembered the previous day, he covered his face with his blanket as his face turned as red as his demon hoodie. Not wanting to wake the younger boy up he carefully got out of bed and went downstairs, making some coffee for him and his crush. By the time Jon got up, the coffee was done and Luke had made toast and eggs for the two of them. "Dude, it's like 11:30 our fans are gunna be pissed as all hell of we don't get to work." Jon stopped what he was doing- which was eating a piece of toast - as he realized that northern of them had uploaded a video in 3 days. "Shit, shit, OHmYgOD" Jon jumped up, toast still in between his teeth, and bolted to his recording room. Luke just chuckled and took care of breakfast, before calmly walking off into his own room to record. 

**later that day**

It was now almost midnight and neither of the two could sleep. They were currently situated on the couch, watching movies and if stayed that way until 2am, both of the drifting to sleep.

**the next morning**

Jon woke up first this time and his face immediately turned a dull red as he realized that Luke was laying atop him, his arms wrapped around Jon and his hands resting on his lower back-Jon was slightly disappointed his hands weren't a little bit lower- and his head on Jon's chest. "Shit, okay, what do I do....ohmygod." Jon mumbled to himself, as he tried to figure out a way to wake his friend-and crush-up. "L-Luke? C-Could you m-maybe get up?" Jon hadn't met to stutter but their was no way he could help it, given to situation. He tried not to think about other situations which included Luke above him ((IF YOU CATCH MY DRIFT *winks* ~HK)). No Jon, not here, not now. This is really not the time, because if you get a- Luke made a sound similar to a growl and wrapped his arms tightly around Jon. "Fuck, you have to be kidding me..." Jon couldn't help it. His mind had wondered into the gutter and now he was hot and bothered. He quickly unwrapped Luke's arms and ran to the bathroom to get rid of certain problems he was facing and stumbled back to the living room to find that Luke was now in the kitchen making breakfast. "Hey sorry about last night, did I mention I'm a cuddler?" Luke chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. Jon sighed but a smile played on his lips as he shook his head. "No you might've forgotten to mention that." He chuckled as well and ate breakfast, afterwards they played Mortal Kombat, which ended up the same way as last time. Jon pinned down and Luke smirking at him. "This happens way to often" Jon mumbled and looked away, his cheeks red. Luke hummed happily, "well I can't say I don't enjoy the view."Luke often made sexual jokes but his tone was serious this time and Jon's face turned red. "W-What do you m-mean?" Jon couldn't help but stutter, as he met the older boy's playful gaze. "Don't play innocent Jon, you're not good at it." Luke leaned in closer and pressed his lips to Jon's, taking him by surprise, it didn't take long for Jon to melt into the kiss though and Luke smirked against Jon's lips as he ran his younger across Jon's bottom lip. Jon opened his mouth, allowing Luke to slip his tongue in and explore his mouth hastily, like it was the only time they would kiss. 

>

After Luke had finished memorizing every small place in Jon's mouth he moved to his neck. First gently kissing but quickly turning these kisses to harsh bites and hickeys. Jon felt a moan clawing its way up his throat and couldn't hold it back any longer. Luke looked up smirking at him as Jon's moan sounded in his ears. He chuckled against Jon's neck as he added another hickey to his neck. "Fuck, Luke, shit." Jon couldn't help but purr at the feelings Luke gave him and Luke just chuckled deeply and looked up at Jon with lust clouded eyes. "Someone's eager aren't they?" The question was rhetorical but Jon still nodded quickly, Luke went back to his boyfriends lips, kissing and sucking them until they were pink and swollen from his attention. 

>

A ding at the doorbell caused the two to separate with an impatient groan. "I'll get it" Luke mumbled, but then chuckled "since you look a little- well you know." Jon blushed but nodded. Luke had a shit-eating grin on his face as he looked over his work proudly before opening the door. His smile dropped off his face and his eyes turned cold. "hi..." He said sourly his mom frowned and held out a video game he had left at the house. "You left this at the house. We didn't want any of YOUR stuff their so we just threw out whatever was left, except this I thought I might as well give it to you since the trash bag was full" she hissed out. Jon couldn't take this he walked up behind Luke, behind his boyfriend, and wrapped an arm around his waste. He didn't care that the hickeys and love bites were visible, didn't care that his hair was all over the place, didn't care that his lips were slightly swollen. "Listen here miss, me and my boyfriend are happy together and if you have a problem with it then you can kindly get the fuck off my property." Jon snatched the game from her hands and slammed the door, hugging Luke tightly. "You're home now babe." He muttered into Luke's chest, Luke chuckled happily and nodded into his hair. "I'm staying with you forever." Luke mumbled and with that, they say on the couch and cuddled both silently agreeing on one thing, that they were together for the long run.


	4. Neighbors~Septiplier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YouTube never happened. Jack and Mark are neighbors and close friends in an apartment complex. They spend the day together, adorable fluff ensues

AU: YouTube never happened but Mark and Jack live in an apartment complex and are close friends and neighbors. :) 

3rd Person:

You couldn't go wrong with Mark, he was always so cheerful and when he wasn't, no one was in a good mood. He had just gotten his normal clothing on. They were best friends and so he was actually just going to wear his pajamas over to Mark's, not like he would mind, probably because he would be in his pajamas too. Jack laughed at the thought and shook his head. He opened his door, not bothering to lock it behind he since, A: he owned almost nothing of any real value, and B: because he would be next door. He knocked on Mark's door expecting the lazy goofball to open the door with his pajamas on. No such luck. Instead a shirtless Mark opened the door, a weight in one hand, which was almost immediately dropped to the ground with a loud bang when he saw the younger boy in front of him. "Jackaboy! I totally forgot you were coming over today!" Mark pulled him in for a hug, Jack rolled his eyes. "I come over every day you doof." Mark chuckled, his chest rumbling against Jack's as he did so. He let go of Jack and walked inside, Jack chuckling and following behind him, closing the door as he did so. 

Mark began to make popcorn as Jack chose tonight's movie. This was their routine. Go to work, come home, get cleaned up, go to the others house-which changed everyday- watch movies, fall asleep, repeat. It had been that way for the past 6 months and neither one ever got sick of it. They knew almost everything about each other. The ding of the microwave snapped Mark out of his thoughts and he quickly grabbed the bowl and poured the popcorn into it, adding a small amount of butter, and a large amount of  salt, their favorite. Mark walked over and set the popcorn in the middle between the two of them. "Want anything to drink?" Mark mumbled, eyes glued to the screen waiting to see which movie it was. "Uh yeah, sure, you got Root Beer?" Mark nodded, turning to look at the green-haired boy. "Do you even have to ask?" They always had each other's favorite snacks and drinks. Mark quickly stood up and went to the kitchen, grabbing two glasses and filling them up with the sugary carbonated goodness. He walked back into the living room and handed Jack his glass. "Oh" Mark said realizing that he was still shirtless "could you hand me my shirt Jackaboy?" Jack nodded, eyes fixed on the screen as he handed Mark his shirt. Mark quickly pulled it over his head. "Thanks Jack." "No problem Markimoo." Mark smiled at the nickname and looked towards the TV, a romance movie playing, one that Mark didn't even know he had. "Romance? Are you trying to say something Jack?" Mark put a hand to his chest as he faked astonishment. Mark always teased Jack like this but he would usually roll his eyes or mumble a "shut up" or "yeah right" not tonight though. Instead Jack just smiled and threw his hands in the air yelling, "FINALLY! Took you long enough to realize my love for you!" Neither of the two could contain their laughter as they fell to the floor in fits of giggles. When they had finally calmed down they opened up couch-which turned into a bed- and laid down on it snuggling into the blankets like children, falling asleep soon after. 

*the next morning* 

Jack woke up and was covered in warmth. He looked up and found that Mark had moved closer during the night and was now laying right up next to Jack. Jack chuckled and rolled his eyes, poking Mark's face. "Mark, aye, Mark? Wake up you doof." Mark sleepily opened his deep brown eyes, staring directly into Jacks sky blue ones. Mark practically flew away from Jack, mumbling apologies. Jack raised an eyebrow at his friends odd behavior. "You alright their Mark?" Mark just nodded and walked to the kitchen, his cheeks as red as his own hair. Jack sighed and followed him. "You sure their Mark? You seem off." Jack wouldn't push Mark into telling him what was wrong, but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't curious. "Yeah, just didn't sleep well last night." Mark yawned. "Lucky we don't have work today then." Mark just nodded sleepily. Jack was concerned. "Mark, you should go lay down then, I'll stay here, don't worry." Jack offered to his sleepy friend. Mark just nodded and smiled at Jack in appreciation. He went and laid down on the pull out couch, falling asleep quickly. Jack chuckled and sipped his coffee, which Mark had made while in the kitchen. He hummed happily as he finished the coffee, it was just how he liked it. He would have to thank Mark when he woke up. 

**A couple hours later** 

Mark woke up and looked outside to see it was mid day and Jack was sitting in bed next to him,  watching TV. He hadn't felt Mark stir, Mark smiled and closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep and slowly moved so his head rested in Jacks lap. Jack just chuckled and ran his fingers through the older man's red and black hair. Mark opened his eyes and looked up at Jack. "That feels really nice." Jack froze, gulping nervously, going to pull his hand away when Mark grabbed it and pulled it back to his head. "It's fine Jack." And that's how the two lay for the next couple hours in comfortable silence, the only sound coming from the TV playing old cheesy horror movies. Both happy, and both smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Going to do this as a series, posting the 2nd part soon ^_^


End file.
